A week for us
by merinxD
Summary: A few responses to sasusaku smut week 2016 on Tumblr. Please don't read if you have issues with mature themes and sex scenes, this is smut week. Thank you xo :).
1. Prompt: Novelty

ss smut week  
Day one: Novelty  
Warning Graphic Sexual Content

Word count 1630, This is written just for fun so it hasn't been betad xD

This story includes graphic sex and lotsa sasusaku love, so pls be warned! :D I Hope you enjoy :3

xxx

It was clear that the cuffs were novelty and that was where it ended. Nothing else about the night was as cheap as the pink fur against her wrists, which did nothing to keep her tied to the bedpost. She could rip free without the help of her chakra, but still she stood there.

Sakura was waiting for him and had been for almost an hour.

She was 'tied' to the pole at the end of Sasuke's bed, wearing the black lace panties he chose and her sleek red heels. The blindfold felt soft against her skin, even where it was pulled tight, and the darkness quelled her anxiety. The chiffon fell against the nape of her neck seductively, flowing down her bare spine to sit at the dip of her back.  
Sakura's hair was gathered atop her head in a messy compilation of pink curled hair, which looked good and bared her neck for him; she knew he liked it and she loved how he reacted.

Sakura shivered as she imagined her husband's teeth scraping against the side of her neck – down her pulsating vein - threatening to sink past her creamy white skin. The times when he did bite her Sakura would cry out in pained pleasure, and Sasuke would sooth it with a kiss, licking the area until her skin was almost too tender…

An involuntary whimper fell from her lips as she squirmed in her place. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor like horse hooves…it almost helped her frustration. Sakura wanted to cry. She was so unbelievably wet and Sasuke wasn't even here yet!

"Where the fuck are you, Sasuke?" She whispered.

Behind the blindfold Sakura imagined how porny she looked: her breasts were bare and pert, her lace underwear was offset by a tiny red bow in the middle, and her heels matched…Sasuke would love it.

But she was growing restless. It would be so easy to slide just two or three fingers inside herself - his or hers - it didn't matter as long as she was fucked silly.

The moment spanned longer and her frustration mounted. Sasuke needed to stop teasing her!

Sakura was so close to cracking.

Her eyes narrowed behind the blindfold and she said, "I bet you're watching me."

…

…

'Fuck,' she thought.

A long moment passed.

The silent room stayed silent and a sigh formed within her.

Then the air shifted - caused by sudden momentum – and she felt his breath hot against her ear –

"I thought you'd notice me sooner." Her husband sounded strained and it revealed how long he'd been watching her. She felt his erection against her hip and she wished for him come closer.

"Sasuke, please. I've been waiting for so long." She begged him.

"I know." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Absolutely not." She frowned.

He kissed her cheek, then her lips like a whisper, before nibbling down to the junction of her neck – his arms went around her waist, sliding to grope her ass.  
She felt his palm flat against her abdomen as he pressed her into the bedpost, then his right hand slid past the band of black elastic until…

"Yess." Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief. Sasuke's index and middle finger pushed deep inside her in one swift movement. He pulled out and used the wetness on his fingers to thumb her clit, making it slick and sensitive to touch. He rubbed circles too slowly and she squirmed against the novelty cuffs, using all her will power not to break them.

Sakura groaned as his fingers sunk inside her again. She could feel his breath near her ear and the bundle of pressure grew tighter with every thrust of his long fingers and swipe of her clit.

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped his name as he fucked her faster and she almost broke the cuffs as her orgasm hit.

Then he stepped away.

At first she was confused, pulling against the novelty bindings.

She frowned through the blindfold. "Come back."

"What part of this makes you think you get to tell me what to do?" Sasuke sounded cruel but playful; it turned her on. He was so close she could feel his body heat but she couldn't get to him, not without breaking the cuffs and ruining the role play.

"Please." Sakura knew she was begging. He didn't respond.  
"Please take the blindfold off?" She tried again. "Let me see you, Sasuke."

His consideration was palpable and Sasuke paused, then his hands resumed their search of her body silently. Sakura bit her lower lip and held in a groan of frustration, which escaped as a pleased sigh as his palms grazed fully over her nipples; his hands felt rough against her soft breasts and she loved the friction. Her hips jutted forward needily and Sasuke responded by sliding his knee between her thighs, right against her heat. Sasuke leaned his hand against the bed post lazily, pressing his torso against her. She could smell his cologne now. How hadn't she before? She was going crazy.

"Please." She just wanted to see his beautiful face while he cock-teased her, it was the least he could do.

The cloth came free and Sakura released a noise of tortured happiness as he was revealed to her. She watched him tug his shirt off, baring scarred pale skin and taut muscles. Sakura loved his body. She bit her lip.

"The cuffs stay on." He said seriously but with a hint of a smirk. "I like them."

His smile became more genuine as he paused to kiss her. Then Sasuke tugged her panties down far enough to finger deeper and Sakura moaned into his kiss.

"You're wetter than usual." He observed. Hs wife was a beautiful freak. "You like this don't you?" She looked down to watch him pull out of her pussy, taking in the sight of his sticky fingers and swirling crimson eyes greedily. Sasuke kissed her neck as he explored her heat with his right hand lazily. She knew that he would fuck her when he was ready.

The thought occurred to him thankfully and Sakura watched him pull away. He tugged his cotton pants and underwear off. Sakura licked her lips as his cock slapped against his stomach, bobbing funnily in the air, but looking proud and just right. She wanted to feel his girth inside of her. Sakura made a noise deep in her throat, like a mad woman.

Sasuke stepped closer and pulled Sakura's panties off. She stepped out of them before he lifted her right leg at the knee, threading it over his bent forearm.

"Watch." He ordered and Sakura shivered. She looked down to see him position his cock, filling her slowly. Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head at the hot firm invasion, gasping as he nudged her g spot; Yes, that's what she'd been waiting for.

"Fuck." He swore, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Though she had to admit that these cuffs were getting in the way.

"I'm sorry." She cried out suddenly, and the sound of cheap plastic cracking broke through the room. Sasuke growled and his eyes flickered. He fucked her harder as her hands found his neck, allowing her to bob up and down on her own – it was liberating. He groaned against her throat as she leveraged herself upwards so his cock rubbed against her g spot with each bounce on his erection. Sasuke was significantly impacted by her actions, but he kept at it, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

"Yes. Like that." She praised him. Her head lolled back and her eyes were closed in abandon. Sasuke panted hard against her ear and Sakura knew that the end was coming too soon. Sasuke's sharingan swirled quickly before his eyes scrunched in concentration and his muscles grew tight. "Shit," he groaned. "I can't last, Sakura."

She moaned as his fingers found her clit quickly. His movements were fast and caused her to clench around his dick tighter, but her was determined to bring her there with him. His thrusts became less precise and more frenzied. The swell of pleasure peaked as she watched him fall over the edge. His face was broken, sweaty, and beautiful. She came as he came undone, biting hard into her shoulder and groaning deep in his belly. When they orgasmed together it felt like they were teenagers finding something magical again.

All that was heard amongst the paused moment was heavy breathing.

Sakura sighed against his chest in happiness and relief.

"That was fun." She smiled, hugging him. The half broken cuffs clattered.

"Yeah." Sasuke said dumbly. He was happy and stupid from his orgasm.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's move to the bed now. I've been standing up for so long."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, he looked interested but sleepy. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Then she patted him on the shoulders. "But I'm tired so put me down."

Sasuke yawned. "Hn." He nodded, letting her heels touch the ground again. Sakura instantly kicked the red shoes off and turned to him.

"I love you." She cupped his cheek.

He smiled, "I love you too."

Sakura pulled back to show him her wrist, which still had the furry cuff attached.  
"You broke them." He accused. She could tell he didn't actually care.

"They were cheap." She retorted. "Do you have to key?"

Sasuke smirked. "They were free."

Sakura knew that defiant look in his eyes, which wasn't good…she just wanted to go for a shower and crawl into their bed.

"What's it worth to you?" He said. Oh no.

Sakura had a feeling that she wasn't showering for awhile.

She smiled in defeat, "Aren't we too old for this?"

End

/

Hope you enjoyed it. My smut was a little out of practice! 3 Yay for day one of smut week. See you for day two :)


	2. Prompt: Risque

Day 2: Risqué

ss smut week day 2

This has graphic sexual content. pls don't read if you don't like.

xxx

There was something about this that made him believe he was dreaming, but he knew it was real. Their mission had finished early, which meant that no one would notice the time they killed on the road.

This was risky though. Any shinobi could come upon them in the trees. This was a known path of travel…and a pretty busy one too.

Yet somehow Sasuke was baring his ass to the world, shinobi pants around his ankles, dick slick and secure inside Sakura's heat as she clung to the tree in front of them. They'd never fucked so out in the open before, but he'd probably do it again after this.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." He breathed as he looked down at Sakura's bared ass. The thought excited him. Her medic tights and panties were torn beyond repair so he grabbed at the black material, ripping it from her body in one swift chakra clad movement. He groaned as her round ass and thighs were revealed; his palms gripped at her, spreading her cheeks wantonly.  
"Fuck, Sasuke-kun." Sakura swore as his saliva covered thumb circled her asshole; her head lolled forward. His cock thrust deeply into her in time with his thumb and he had to close his eyes from the sight. He almost wanted someone to come along so they could enjoy the show too – she was magnificent.

"Do you like that?" He asked her, pressing a finger inside her hole slowly and then faster. Her head turned slightly and he could see the pleasure all over her flushed face. They didn't usually go to anal play, but today wasn't like any other.

"Yes, _more."_ Her hand grabbed his wrist quickly and she said, "But slow, okay?"

"Hn." He intoned. Sasuke thrust his hips faster and deeply as his fingers invaded her slowly – too slowly - stretching Sakura in a sometimes familiar way.

"Yess." Her eyes were scrunched closed. "Faster - _more_ fingers." She demanded.

Sasuke praised the gods and followed the lady's request eagerly. His sharingan swirled as he took in everything, greedy to remember later.

" _Fuck_." Sasuke felt hiss sac tighten. She was growing tighter and tighter…he could feel her climax coming too. His eyes fell closed involuntarily.

"Touch yourself," he ordered.

Sakura cried out a 'Yes' and her fingers delved between her pussy lips. First her fingers reached for where he entered her, feeling his slick cock fuck into her. Then Sakura's fingers found nirvana. She gasped in happiness as she rubbed her clit in a frenzied way, pushing her behind higher in the air, spreading her thighs more for Sasuke to fuck her deeper.  
She cried his name as kissed the back of her her neck, sucking hard enough to mark her. His free hand groped at her tits, which he had freed violently from their bindings moments before their encounter. His jaw clenched, his brow furrowed, and his eyes closed tight.

Sasuke was _so_ close to the edge.

"Hey what are you doing over there?" A voice sounded from the tree path line and Sasuke's muscles grew tight. But he didn't stop.

He had no idea who the strange male voice was, but it sounded again, "Oh shit. Sorry!" He looked up to see the strange ninja standing beside them about a meter away.

"Fuck." Sasuke swore under his breath, feeling his peak, as he spasmed violently into Sakura's exposed pussy, cumming harder than ever. He fingered her ass faster, and Sasuke felt proud as she touched her clit furiously, unashamed, bringing herself over the edge like a champion.

Then he grew heavy and full of relief, with very little shame. He braced himself against the tree, and pushed back, pulling out of Sakura. He noticed the ninja was still there. He still hadn't left, in fact he was staring at Sasuke's naked girlfriend…and a lot of her too.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're not sorry." He said. "Now fuck off, she's mine."


	3. Prompt: Behind Closed Doors

SS Smut Week  
Behind closed doors - sasusaku have a secret encounter in an upstairs bathroom.  
 **Warning: Contains graphic sexual content. Unbetad.**

…I've been at work so I wasn't able to get the other prompts out. But here is this one :)

/

It wasn't always a hotel. Sometimes it was a tavern, b n b, or conveniently secluded forest…but it didn't matter where. It happened at the end of missions, or when they were away from Konoha; it was convenient and blended into their lives. He always sent word first. Sometimes it was weeks, or even harder months.  
There were moments where Sakura wished to be more than convenient to Sasuke…she wanted to be his girl. If she was brave she'd ask for just that, but she was afraid and when he was in front of her she became dumb.  
Sasuke was a magnet she couldn't keep her hands off…  
So when he pulled her into the upstairs bathroom of the Konoha drinking hole, tipsy, flushed and ready to forget about the fight they had earlier, she didn't say no to him. Sakura didn't care about earlier. In fact, their harsh words made her feel needier for him now. She wanted to be with Sasuke – to hold him – and to make love. She needed to reaffirm their existence too and see their connection up close.

The white porcelain sink was cold against her bare ass. She tilted her hips upwards and spread her legs for him. Her shinobi gear was crumpled on the floor next to Sasuke's firmly planted feet. His shirt sat atop hers on the tiles. He still wore his boots and combat pants while Sakura was naked as the gods made her. The mirror at her back was cold and she slipped against it with each movement. It contrasted greatly to the heat of Sasuke's fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy.  
"Please, Sasuke-kun." Her teeth grit in concentration. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. "I need more." She gasped out loudly.  
He stood between her legs, a hand gripping her bent knee. Sasuke leaned into her, much closer. She could see the sweat beading on his toned torso. He was breathing heavily and she felt his clothed erection against her thigh. Sasuke's lips were soft on her throat, while the blunt scrape of his teeth made her shiver. His tongue was hot too, as he laved kisses against her neck and clavicle passionately but slow. Unfortunately for her patience Sasuke was in no rush, sucking tiny red marks onto her skin like a treasure map of pleasure. She was grateful for the music that reverberated throughout the building for it hid their mischief. The patrons in the bar below the small bathroom did nothing to stop Sakura from tilting her head back against the mirror and moaning heartily as he circled her clit - finally. If they heard her she didn't know, and was quick to forget as his lips found hers.  
Sasuke kissed firm and clean, licking into her mouth occasionally - she bit him when she could get away with it.  
"You're always in a rush." He said against her lips. Sasuke's index and middle finger curled, calloused pads teasing her deeply in just the right spot. She shivered and laughed at the sensation; it was a strange intense pleasure.  
"I'm happy to be here with you," she murmured. "But I'm not sorry for earlier. I think you should have been more careful."  
He frowned but didn't stop touching her. Her eyes widened and Sakura bit her lower lip as he picked up the pace. She could feel herself growing wetter as he stared into her eyes with residual annoyance. His pupils were as dilated as hers though, and his cheeks were flushed with arousal. She loved the dark of his eyes and his swollen kissed lips. His hair was mussed uncharacteristically. Sasuke looked perfectly sinful.  
Sakura smiled. It was just like her to enjoy his scowl. She panted heavily as he thrusted harder - she didn't look away.  
Fuck she was close.  
"You should have been careful. I think people are starting to catch on." Sasuke shattered her orgasm with his words and she groaned in frustration. She scoffed, pushing her hips up against him aggressively. She hated and loved that he was so defiant.  
"Catch onto what Sasuke? That I love you?" She gripped him hard; Sakura was bitter and horny. "Maybe doing this so close to our friends isn't smart either then." She reached for his pants, palming his erection eagerly. He made a noise in his throat. "Should we stop?" She threatened.  
His eyes said 'no way' and he man handled her as such. Sasuke gripped her hips and pulled her closer. She leaned against him willingly – her cheek pressed against his warm shoulder and she could hear his fast heart beat. Sasuke tugged his pants down to mid-thigh quickly and entered her with one slick stroke; she was so wet but she looked at him with judgemental eyes. He wrapped her in a hug.  
They didn't speak. Didn't move. She tried to wriggle but he held her tight.  
It was a long moment that let her feel his emotions.  
"I don't want it to be a secret forever." She mumbled vulnerably.  
He pulled back to place his thumb on her lower lip, fixing her with a dazed but serious expression, then he kissed her gently and persistently.  
He followed with, "This isn't a secret because of you. I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura. I've lost so many people." He didn't give her time to respond before he kissed her hard again. His hips pulled back and her world shattered as he entered her. Sakura raked in a breath and could do nothing but feel his rough, powerful thrusts.  
Every movement felt like forever and an instant. Sakura clung to him, crying out. The mirror had grown wet with sweat and he bit into her naked shoulder. In the haze she registered that she was bleeding.  
"Bite me." He said against her ear. Sasuke was close.  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes, finding his sharingan. He was beautiful. Sakura didn't think as she continued to bounce upon his cock. She lunged up to bite into the thick muscle of shoulder – he grunted as she tore the skin. She didn't let go, sinking her teeth in deeper. Sasuke groaned, hips jerking unevenly as he came hard.  
He wasn't expecting it and he swore, "Fuck."  
He pulled out of her quickly, kneeling down and spreading her legs. He wasn't fond of the taste of his own come, but he wasn't leaving her wanting. Sakura yelped and felt momentarily like a wheelbarrow. Then she was taken away by his lips over her clit; his tongue moved furiously. His fingers pumped into pussy, covering his fingers in his own seed and her wetness, it squelched dirtily.  
"Sasuke-kun." Sakura gasped out. Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging the black locks hard. Then she felt the coil inside her spring apart, as her head slammed back into the mirror and she convulsed violently against him…  
Wow.  
"Shit." Sasuke finally stood up, panting. She smirked at the wetness around his mouth. He was sweating and looked like he'd been working out. Sakura had debauched him.  
He was hers even if it was behind closed doors.  
Sasuke reached for her hand, squeezing. "It won't be forever."  
She smiled tiredly, wrecked from the day and their activities. She squeezed his hand too, "I believe you, Sasuke-kun."  
He nodded, satisfied.

END


	4. Prompt:Holding Him Close

sssmut week  
Prompt: **You're Safe  
** Sakura jerks Sasuke off late at night  
 **warning: nsfw.** unbetad…hope there aren't any mistakes xD

xxxxx

First he left her to find power.

Then he left to find himself.

And when he went again she came with him…

…  
It always caught her off guard when he touched her in his sleep. And as the months passed she felt less and less guilty for wanting to touch him back. He was warm to cuddle against and when she woke up he was always close; it felt safe in his arms.  
Sometimes Sasuke's erection would grind against her when he slept, but the moment she moved, even breathed differently, he jerked awake. Then he would roll to face the other way and Sakura was left with his hard disconnected back. Sasuke never touched himself after those times and she felt like a pervert for wishing he would.  
It was quiet tonight out in the woods. She hadn't heard his breath hitch like it did sometimes, when his dick pressed into the crease of her behind. He was completely silent, yet he was pressed firmly against her.  
She didn't move when Sasuke's hand grazed over her hip, which wasn't usual.  
He stroked down her side…she didn't dare breathe. The familiar heat against her lower back radiated as Sasuke pressed into her. He sighed and it seemed like he was asleep.  
Then he buried his face against the back of her neck and groaned. He squeezed her in a hug and Sakura realised that he was definitely awake.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" He sounded slightly annoyed but he didn't let go of her. "You shouldn't be so close, Sakura."  
His words gave her confidence because he was closer to her than ever. "Why not?" She asked softly.  
"Because this happens." He pressed his hips against her ass and Sakura gasped at the hard heat.  
"What if I like it?" She said. Her hand reached out to grab his. She rolled her hips backwards against him. He sighed into the darkness but didn't stop her.  
The sky was dark above them and it was cold. She stole his warmth greedily.  
Sakura rolled over to face him, pushing his shoulder gently so that he fell to lie on his back. Her leg slung over his next; she felt the line of his erection against her thigh. She pressed her chest up against his side. Sakura wasn't wearing her bindings and she hoped that he noticed.  
She reached for his hand again, leading him to place his palm against her bare lower back. He breathed out as his fingers came into contact with her skin. He didn't pull away and after a long drawn out moment, Sasuke began to touch her naked back.  
"What do you feel?" She asked him curiously. Sakura felt safe when he wrapped his arm around her like this. She wished that he wasn't wearing his clothes, or that she wasn't wearing hers.  
"Safe." He murmured. His fingers traced along her spine seductively, "Turned on."  
Sakura was surprised and elated by his answer.  
She buried her face in his arm pit, "Me too." She was blushing in the darkness but she wanted to do more.  
Bravely, Sakura reached out and placed her hand on his stomach. Then she slid it beneath his shirt. Her eyes closed as she felt the firm muscle of his abdomen. Sakura made a noise in her throat. "You feel good," she whispered throatily.  
"You too." Sasuke leaned into her touch eagerly but he was quiet. His breathing was enough to excite her though, and she soon found herself pushing her boundaries.  
"Is this okay?" Sakura asked him as her hand touched his clothed penis. Sasuke's muscles grew tight and it seemed like he was holding his breath.  
"Yeah," he replied on the exhale. His palm ran over her back in calming motions, sliding lower to grope her ass. Sakura petted him over the soft material of his shinobi pants, squeezing him to test. Sasuke moaned softly and Sakura paused - she didn't think she'd heard anything more wonderful. Without hesitation, and with a new goal, Sakura slid her hand beneath the band of his pants and wrapped her fingers around his surprisingly hot erection. Sasuke moaned louder.  
"Tell me if I do it wrong." She said earnestly, and he made a strangled noise in his throat as if to say yes. Sasuke tugged his pants down and pushed the blanket away so he could see.  
She observed the red of his sharingan in the darkness watching her; she held his cock tighter, straight up. It felt hearty - heavy. She enjoyed the density against her palm. The heat of him and the wetness that came from the tip.  
Sasuke frowned in desperation, "Finish it then." He pushed his hips upward impatiently and then down, causing his cock to be manipulated by her hand. She felt his shiver of pleasure. She watched him watch her curiously. Sakura wrapped her hand around him tighter.  
She pumped him experimentally, slow, and then faster, gaining confidence with each successful stroke. Sasuke was beautiful even in the darkness – she could see sweat forming on his chest.  
She didn't take her eyes off him as she jerked him off; her other hand touched his stomach, pecs, thighs, absently.  
His hand was warm against her hips and she wanted to feel that warmth against her breasts too. Quickly Sakura pulled back from him and Sasuke groaned, disappointed.  
His sharingan spun as her shirt came off, falling beside them. His mouth was parted and his tongue darted out, wetting his lower she was wrapping her fingers around his leaking dick again, pumping faster and more firmly than before. He hissed happily; Sakura felt her confidence grow.  
She was so wet.  
"Sakura." Sasuke's eyes grew unfocussed. His brow furrowed. His dick pulsed in her hand wetly. He gasped out as her mouth covered the head of his cock in something completely unplanned. She suckled him, tasting the saltiness on her tongue. She pulled away but kept touching him quickly. His hand was in her hair, tugging as he shivered violently, convulsing.  
Sasuke's orgasm rolled through him as forcefully; a spurt of cum landed on her cheek but she pumped him until he spilled over her hand and his stomach completely.  
Then it was quiet - he was spent - and although Sakura was very wet and aroused, she chose to help clean him up and lie back down. They had to get up in a few hours and she hadn't been able to sleep from his rolling around. Now Sasuke was still.  
She said sleepily, "Next time you can touch me like that." She pressed her body against Sasuke again, now that he was clean and clothed. Sakura hadn't put her shirt on but his skin felt nice against her nipples.

Sasuke frowned sleepily, "I can touch you now." He offered but she stopped him from moving; there were other times - maybe when the sun was rising.  
"Go to sleep, Sasuke-kun." She kissed his shoulder. "I love you."  
Sasuke responded by holding her closer. He kissed her forehead.  
Sasuke felt satisfied. He felt safe.

Sakura did too.


	5. Prompt: The Adult Section

Prompt: The Adult Section - mild nsfw themes no actual smut.

xxx

The stores were decorated for the holiday season and Sakura was as well. She wore a red sweater dress and scarf. Her head was protected by a knitted cap just like the mittens protected her cold fingers. Sakura milled around the store collecting her list of groceries at her leisure. She was working up the courage to visit the adult isle.

Sakura looked down at her cart where dinner for herself and Sasuke sat. She'd gathered everything they needed, except for one thing she wanted.

Sasuke had been home for almost a year and Sakura wanted to celebrate in a way they never had before, but she didn't know if he wanted that…or if they should. Nevertheless, the kunoichi found herself marching toward the adult isle as inconspicuously and determined as possible.

The shop wasn't big enough and Sakura reached the shelf too quickly. There was no one around and she spotted the condoms instantly.

'I wonder what size?' Sakura had felt him before but she hadn't seen _it_ …he's probably regular, right? She nodded to herself quite thoughtfully and reached for the package in the middle; it wasn't the most expensive or the cheapest.

There was no warning.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked from behind her and Sakura jolted.

What was she doing? What was he doing? Why was he here?  
She closed her eyes, mouthing silently, "Shit."

Sasuke cleared his throat expectantly.

She replied, "Nothing." Sakura didn't turn around.

He stepped closer. His energy wasn't menacing but she felt some threat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she shivered. His proximity made this embarrassing encounter so much worse. Sakura hung her head in shame.

She turned to face him. He had a single grocery bag in his hand and he was looking at her sceptically. Busted.

Sakura sighed. "I was buying condoms," she said.

There was a long pause before she breathed again. Sasuke's nonchalant expression didn't change but his eyes registered her words. His ears slowly turned the colour of tomato, and his cheeks flushed too. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't immune to her. Sakura smiled.

Then he frowned. His eyes narrowed and he looked suspicious.  
No, that's not what she wanted.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, stepping forward. Perhaps he didn't want to have sex with her yet. She could handle it if he didn't…

Still - a little panic rose inside of her and she wanted to flee. Instead she reached for his hand.  
In the empty isle of the grocery store, next to the lubricant, Sasuke didn't let go. He squeezed her fingers and his expression softened.

He didn't meet her gaze. Turning his head to the side he cleared his throat, "For a moment I thought you were going to use those with someone else."  
Sakura's eyes widened and she smacked him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Sasuke-kun." She frowned.

His fingers pushed into his pocket. He nodded, "I know."

There was a long silence where Sakura debated her next move. The condoms were within reach, sitting on the shelf…did Sasuke want her to?  
She swallowed her pride and not too quickly, or slowly grabbed the package off the shelf.

She looked at him then, feeling suddenly bold, and asked – "Are these okay?"

Sasuke could only nod, mumbling a 'Hn' as he turned completely red.  
Sakura smiled at the sometimes innocent man. "Do you want to start our date now?" She asked.

"Alright." He replied.


End file.
